


Got Your Things Together

by neveralarch



Category: Beat the Champ - The Mountain Goats (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tuesday, Mark got bit by what he thought was a rabid dog. On Wednesday, Mark realized that it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Things Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/gifts).



On Tuesday, Mark got bit by what he thought was a rabid dog. He went to the ER, and they gave him a couple shots and some bandages. On Wednesday, Mark realized that it wasn't a rabid dog.

"Okay," said his agent. "But why can't you do the match tomorrow?"

"Because I'm a werewolf, Shaina." Mark pressed his head against the wall, fighting the animalistic urge to throw his phone across the room. "Haven't you been listening?"

"I'm listening," said Shaina. "It's just really hard to book gigs, and it's not even the full moon—"

"It's full enough," said Mark. "The ring does something to me. The cheering of the crowds, the scent of sweat... it pulls the wolf out of me. I nearly killed a guy today."

"Yeah, and the crowd loved it," said Shaina. "Tickets are _sold out_ for tomorrow. This is your big break!"

"I put somebody in the hospital, Shaina."

"He's fine," said Shaina. "Wrestlers end up in the hospital all the time. You didn't bite him, did you? I don't want him to steal your gimmick."

"It's a disease, not a gimmick." Mark knocked his head against the wall this time. 

"Sure," said Shaina. "And it's going to make us rich if you keep it up."

"Shaina—"

"The crowd wants blood, Mark. You give the crowd blood."

"Shaina—"

"I'm buying you a wolf mask and fur shorts. Tail or no tail?"

"No tail." Mark sighed. "Am I really doing this?"

"It's going to be great," said Shaina. "Is the silver thing real? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm just going to have them put up signs, 'No Silver In Building.' It'll be great hype."

Mark looked down at his hands, still streaked with gore from where his claws raked across his opponent's back. "Thanks, Shaina," he said, giving up. "You're a life-saver."


End file.
